Switched
by Haruko-chanX
Summary: What happens when Sonic and Amy switch bodys? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog **

Chapter 1 – mysterious dreams and voices 

"Catch you later Amy!" Sonic said as he ran faster away from Amy.

"Get back here Sonic!" Amy yelled as she chased Sonic Hoping to finally catch him. Amy let out a brief sigh as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Why can't he she how much I care for him?" Amy said to herself panting and breathing heavily. She decided to give up and go to sleep it was late she had been spending almost all night chasing after sonic. She walk home on the way there she was thinking to herself "Why douse he always run?"

After a brief amount of thinking and pondering she decided to take a bath and finally get some rest. She went to the restroom and began to undress herself started off with her pink headband followed by her dress so on and so fourth. She still got out and put her pajamas on and went to her room. Amy locked the door and went to lie down on he bed. Tears began to drip from her eyes." Why can't he just see how much I care, I wish he could realize what it like to be me." She said as she wiped the tears away and drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------

"That Amy sure is a handful." Sonic said to Tails

"Thankfully I have my speed with out that I would probably be held captive at Amy's house"

"Well Sonic have you ever bothered at least giving her a chance?" Tails said

"Nope and I'm not planning to." Sonic replied

"No if you don't mind I'm going to hit the hay, need my rest so I can run from Amy when she comes barging tomorrow like she douse every day." Sonic said as he went to his room and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile as soon as sonic went to sleep a dream occurred in Amy's mind.

"Hello Amy." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Amy replied.

"That doesn't matter what matters is do you want Sonic to know what it's like to be you?" The voice said

"Yes more than anything" Amy said in glee as if she had won a prize of some sort.

"Fine then It shall be." The voice said as a bright light appeared and Amy fell back to deep sleep.

All of a sudden Sonic began to have a dream.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said to himself.

"You are about to learn something very important soon." The voice said

A bright light appeared and all of a sudden Sonic was in a Pink Dress that was the same kind as Amy's.

"What's going on around here, you better tell me now!" Sonic said until he realized that it wasn't his voice.

"What the why do I sound like Amy?" Sonic said again. "Hey answer me!'" Sonic said as he was about to find out by force.

"I am someone or rather something that was sent to complete a task." The voice replied.

Another bright light appeared as sonic was dazed out by the flash.

"My work here is done." The mysterious voice said in approval.

"What work?" Sonic said as a mirror appeared from nowhere.

Sonic gazed into it and realized that it wasn't his reflection. It was Amy's!

"What's going on!" Sonic screamed sounding like Amy. Sonic tried to run but he couldn't well not as fast as normally mostly because he was wearing a dress and heels, plus some extra weight in the front to do Amy's breast. After a while of running tripped and fell over.

Then another bright flash appeared as Sonic fazed out of the dream.

**All done with chapter 1.I think you all know what's going to happen next though.**

**Well Please read anyway because there will be little unexpected things later on.**

**So please tell me what you think of it. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog**

Chapter 2 – The switch 

_**NOTE: when I say, "sonic said" it means Amy in Sonic's body & vise-versa **_

"Talk about a dream." Sonic said as he yawned. "What happened to my voice?"

"I probably just have laryngitis or something." Sonic said to him self until he gazed upon a mirror in Amy's room. "What is going on?" Sonic shrieked.

"This isn't my body! I love that hedgehog but to be him!" Sonic said in fear

"So that's what that voice meant by know what it's like to be you." Sonic said to himself.

"I have to call Sonic right now." Sonic said to himself as he pick up the phone and called Sonic's house (So Amy woke up in Sonic's body at her house incase you confused because I was a little confused writing it)

Meanwhile at Sonics house… the phone rang

"Mmmm…leave me alone" Amy muffled the phone rang again Amy turned over and pulling over her pillow over her head. the phone rang for the 3rd time

"I said leave me alone!" Amy yelled as she picked up the phone.

"Sonic thank god you picked up." Sonic said trough the telephone.

"Who is this?" Amy said being to tired to pay attention to his new feminine voice.

"It's me Amy." Sonic said "Don't you notice what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy replied. "Look in your mirror." Sonic said.

"Fine then." Amy said as she walked over noticing the door way was higher up.

All of a sudden Sonic heard a loud scream trough the phone.

"What happened to my body!" Amy yelled. "That doesn't matter right now I need you to bring some of your clothes to my house because obviously I'm not going to let you walk around in my body wearing boy cloths." Sonic said though the phone.

"Gotcha. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Amy said as she got out of bed and picked up some manlier clothing for Sonic and hanged up the phone.

---------------------------------------

"Well I got 20 minutes all to myself." All of a sudden an idea rose in Sonic's mind.

Sonic ran to the door and locked it and removed his pants.

**About to get really strange right now do not read if not ok with receiving disturbing images in your mind! **

Sonic was beginning to slowly move his hand lower and closer to his cock.

Sonic began to feel it and then grabbed it he began to move it up and down. Little by little he began to feel a rush of warmth with each passing. He began to move faster and faster, harder and harder. Sonic began to mown as he continued to slide his hand up and down his crushes manhood.

Then Sonic grabbed it with two hands one over the other moving them faster and harder then before. Semen began to drip out as he continued to slide his hand up and down.

After a while of doing that for about 30 minutes Sonic noticed how long it had been.

"Wow so that's what it's like for a man." Sonic said as he gazed at the clock. "Wow look at the time Sonic will be here soon." Sonic rushed to the restroom and got a small roll of toilet paper to wipe off the semen from his manhood.

**The disturbing part is done go ahead and read freely. **

---------------------------------------

Sonic had just fished putting his pants back on when he heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Sonic." Sonic said as he ran over to the door.

"O.K I'm here now what?" Amy said as she raised a pile of clothing to Sonic.

"Wait here as I get some more feminine cloths for you." Sonic said as he left to Amy's room opened the closet and pick out a few things for Amy.

"Here you go." Sonic said as he handed Amy the cloths.

"Wow it sure is weird seeing yourself isn't it?" Sonic said.

"Yes it is." Amy said as she gazed at the clothes Sonic gave her.

"You expect ME to where pink?" Amy said to Sonic.

"Yes because incase you haven't noticed you look like me so to every one else you are me and I'm not about to let you make me seam like a guy." Sonic said

"Fine but dose it have to be a dress?" Amy replied.

"Yes it douse." Sonic said

"Well how do you expect me to do it? I doubt you want me to see you naked while I'm you." Amy said

"Just close your eyes take off your clothes and put on your bra and panties." Sonic said

"After that I'm sure you'd be fine with putting on the dress and shoes."

"Fineill do it just give me a second." Amy said as she went to the rest room and she locked the door.

"Well I better get to changing my self." Sonic said as he went to Amy's room.

---------------------------------------

**10 minutes later.**

---------------------------------------

"How do you deal with this?" Amy said as she almost fell over due to Amy's boots.

"You'll get how to do it sooner or later." Sonic replied.

"Also my legs are cold cant I where some pant's instead?" Amy whined.

"Nope remember to everyone your me." Sonic said.

"Whatever." Amy said as she was trying to pull her dress down hoping to get her legs warmer by covering them.

"O.K. then any idea how all of this happened?" Amy said.

"Well…last night before I went to bed I kind of made a wish." Sonic said nervously.

"What kind of wish?" Amy said.

"Well I wished that you would be able to see things like I do." Sonic said.

"I had no idea it would happen literally." Sonic added.

"Wait so this is all your fault!" Amy yelled.

"Hey don't blame this all on me! If you would have just given me a chance I wouldn't have to wish for you to see things like I do!" Sonic screamed back.

"Beside arguing won't get us any where." Sonic added in a much softer voice.

There was a long amount of silence until Amy's stomach began to growl.

"Hehe looks like I'm hungry better get something to eat." Amy said as she got up and opened the fridge.

"Fine just don't eat anything to fat educing, it's my body after all." Sonic said as he got up.

"Sure whatever." Amy said as she began to make a Chilidog and was about to eat it.

"Drop it!" Sonic said. "Why?" Amy said as she lowered it and placed it on the table.

"Where you even listing?" Sonic said in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh come on! I can't have a chilidog?" Amy whined.

"No just have salad or something." Sonic said

" Aww men you won't let me do anything will you?" Amy whined again as she stuck a fork into the salad and ate a little.

"As for me seeing how I'm you and you always eat these it doesn't madder if I have one." Sonic snickered as he bit it.

"Wow these are great." Sonic said fascinated with the taste.

"Well you better get going." Sonic said.

"Why?" Amy said as she took another bite out of the salad.

"Well I promised Cream and Rouge we would go shopping at the mall for cloths and stuff." Sonic said.

"No way I'm gong to play dress up in your body!" Amy said "It was bad the 1st time."

"To bad you don't have a choice remember your me now so you have to act like me and do the stuff I would do." Sonic said. "Fine whatever." Amy said as she left outside to the mall.

"I better get going to." Sonic said as he headed over to the spot where Tails and knuckles usually hang out

**That's all for chapter 2 tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
